Catch Me
by TheDarkIstruments
Summary: A small one-shot about Hiccup and Astrid, and the advantages of self-confidence. (Bad summary)


Astrid and Hiccup stood over looking the vast valley bellow them from up top of the cascading waterfall that echoed beneath them. Their two dragons Stormfly and Toothless wrestled with each other behind the couple, chirping cheerfully.

"Hiccup, you need to have more belief in your self, your stronger than you think", she said, placing a calming arm on her shoulder.

Hiccup turned round to look at her, before walking away. "No, I not and don't try to persuade me other wise Astrid. I still get scared sometimes when flying, how can I be strong", replied Hiccup, looking depressed at the ground, his foot playing with a small loose rock.

Astrid walked up behind him and placed a comforting arm on his shoulder, and with her other hand on his cheek, turned his face towards her. "To be strong is to admit that your scared, that you can be wrong and that you carry on when people have knocked you down", she said. Her blue pools gazed deeply into his emeralds, trying to show how much she cared and loved for the young man in front of her.

"Now try and tell me a time when you haven't done any of those things", she said, a suttle smirk appearing o n her face, knowing his answer.

"I-", Hiccup paused, glaring daggers into Astrid eyes at what she had just pulled. "You are evil, but I'm not strong", he said, taking her hands into his, his thumb gently gliding over them.

"Hiccup, If your not strong then I'm a chicken", Astrid blurted out, releasing his grip on her hands as she walked around him imitating various chicken noises.

"I'm not strong, you want me to repeat that to you again", said Hiccup, his head getting dizzy from his eyes studying Astrid as she pecked the ground around him.

"Hiccup, what is this really about?" she asked. Astrid was getting subtle hints that this went further than his usual lack of confidence.

"It's nothing", he said, his trying to avert hers, in an attempt that she would not see past his lie. "Please just, drop it. I'm not strong or brave or fast or quick enough to react to things", he said, deeply annoyed at the persistence of the blonde Valkyrie.

Astrid mind suddenly picked up on what this whole situation was about. Two weeks ago, she nearly fell to her death from a cliff, when she had slipped on the slippery surface. Fortunately she had grabbed one of the loose vines hanging from the side of the cliff face and held on while Hiccup tried desperately to pull her up. Images of the memory flashed before the two teens eyes, as they re-encountered the event.

_"Hiccup I'm slipping, just let go or we will both fall", shouted Astrid as she gripped tightly onto Hiccups Hand as he tried to pull her up._

_"No just hold on Astrid, I pull us both up", he shouted back, tears forming in his eyes as he watched her hanging freely form his grip, above the giant abyss bellow them. _

_"Hiccup, let me go, there's no point in both of us falling. Please, just save yourself and let me go", she screamed through the tears that were now threatening to fall from her eyes too. _

_Hiccup stared helplessly at her, watching as she slowly accepted the fate of an early depth because he was unable to hold them both. In a last resort, Hiccup shouted out hoping that someone would hear him and come help him before their took their first class tickets to Valhalla._

_Suddenly four large arms came out from above them and dragged them to safety on top of the cliff face. All four of them fell to the ground out of of breathe from the recent drama, that had just happened._

"Hiccup none of that was your fault, I slipped on the ground and caused us both to hang for our lives from the edge of that cliff", said Astrid, pleading that he hear her words. "None of us could of expected that was going to happen", she said.

"If I was strong I could of lifted us both to safety and we would of not been that close to death. Astrid I could of lost you and it would of been all my fault", he cried as she launched herself into his embrace, gently stroking his soft auburn hair, her fingers fiddling with the freshly made braid at the back.

"Then save me now", she whispered into his ear.

"What did you say?" replied Hiccup, leaning back to look her in the face.

Astrid slowly started to shred her armor, piling it up on the floor beneath their feet. "Catch me now", she said slyly, turning to face the the cliff face. She pulled her hair out of its braid, letting its golden locks fall down her back and dropping her headband on too the ground below.

"Astrid No!", shouted Hiccup, suddenly realizing what she was up too. "You just said that was an accident, this is madness. Its suicidal.", He continued to shout into her retreating figure.

_Oh Hiccup, little do you know I done this before_, Astrid said to herself. Both their dragons interest were now perked as they watched Astrid look down into the cascading watery depths.

Toothless walked up and stood by Hiccup, a questioning look on his face at to what his riders mate was doing.

Astrid walked back towards Hiccup slowly. "Yes, come away from death edge and over here", Hiccup said, breathing a sigh of relief at her chosen course of actions.

Astrid grinned slyly, suddenly turning and running towards the edge and leaping of into the watery depths bellow. Her hair flowing freely around her as she approached the watter edge.

Hiccup screamed as he saw the love of his life jump of the cliff to near death, He grabbed onto Toothless saddle and sent them flying into the air above the cliff, before noise diving down to rescue the suicidal viking.

The duo swooped in bellow the blonde allowing Hiccup to catch her in his arms, as Toothless glided them to safety. "Never do that again", shouted Hiccup to Astrid as he buried his face into the croon of her neck.

"Yes but you caught me, so none of this self doubting from know on", she demanded. The slight movement of Hiccups head against her skin told her she had got the answer she wanted. "Oh and theirs a reason why they call its Valkyrie edge Hiccup", said Astrid.

"Oh and whys that then Astrid", said Hiccup.

"Well a certain blonde Valkyrie is always jumping of there", Astrid grinned happily as the group touched the soft earth.

From that day on Hiccup always thought twice before disagreeing with Astrid and he also learned the advantages of self confidence.

**A really quick one-shot that just popped into my head as I was revising for my exams. Resulting in me having to quickly type this up, so I am sorry about the bad quality of this and hope that you may forgive me for my disastrous writing skills. Sorry about any spelling mistakes also.**


End file.
